


Breath of the Freedom

by AraCaeli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Legend of Zelda References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraCaeli/pseuds/AraCaeli
Summary: 100 años más tarde del Cataclismo, Link todavía no ha despertado. A la vista de que su poder empieza a mermarse, Zelda se ve obligada a tomar otras medidas para salvar el reino de Hyrule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_“La historia de la familia real de Hyrule es también la del cataclismo, cuyo responsable fue Ganon. Es un ser que reaparece cada cierto tiempo desde épocas inmemorables.  La historia se repite una y otra vez y, en cada ocasión, un héroe devuelve la paz al mundo. Cuenta siempre con la ayuda de una princesa por cuyas venas corre la sangre de la Diosa. Así transcurrió el tiempo incansablemente, marcado por los momentos en que Ganon era derrotado._

_Los hechos que voy a relatarte se produjeron en un pasado muy remoto, hace diez mil años…_

_Por aquel entonces, Hyrule atravesaba un momento de plenitud. Su cultura era increíblemente avanzada. Tanto, que ni siquiera los monstruos suponían una amenaza para las gentes del reino._  
_Los ciudadanos decidieron emplear su avanzada tecnología para crear ciertos artefactos. De este modo, si volviese a producirse el cataclismo, resultarían útiles para el héroe y la princesa._  
_Construyeron cuatro grandes Bestias Divinas, diseñadas para ser controladas por cuatro elegidos. También crearon soldados mecánicos denominados «guardianes», quienes poseían voluntad propia. Para controlar a las Bestias Divinas, eligieron a cuatro valientes cuyo talento no tenía parangón._

_Y, de este modo, se puso en marcha el plan para plantar cara a Ganon…”_

  
Dos orbes esmeraldas refulgieron entre la masa oscura en la que estaba sumergida su propietaria, de figura femenina. Estaba fatigada, habían pasado ya 100 largos años desde que sus días se habían vuelto negros. No había Sol, no había ocaso, no había Luna, ni estrellas… Solo oscuridad. Solo el sonido de la malicia desplazándose por aquella cápsula en la que estaban encerrados.

Habían pasado 100 años, pero todavía no sentía nada. Solo notaba como su poder se iba debilitando y le costaba cada vez más mantener la prisión de la bestia responsable del Cataclismo, aquel acontecimiento que acabó con todo aquello que ella amaba: Hyrule, sus tierras, sus habitantes, su padre, sus amigos…

\- Link…

Él todavía se encontraba en el Santuario de la Vida, pero ella no le sentía despierto todavía, por lo que seguiría sellado y protegido dentro de las instalaciones sheikah. ¿Habría sido suficiente toda aquella antigua tecnología para sanar las heridas del héroe? Aquello se trataba de un dispositivo que había estado miles de años en desuso, y faltó tiempo para terminar de investigar su funcionamiento… Fue una jugada arriesgada.

La chica negó con la cabeza. No podía continuar allí. El futuro de todo lo que pudiese quedar de su reino estaba en sus manos y cada segundo que pasaba allí era tiempo que perdía para poder probar otras alternativas.

Así, tras mostrar una mirada desafiante a aquellos ojos que le vigilaban las veinticuatro horas y anhelaban su rendición, juntó sus manos y, de la nada, un destello inundó la totalidad del castillo de Hyrule y sus alrededores.

La bolsa se rompió derramando todo el contenido sobre el antiguo tapiz del bastión central. Zelda salió de entre el material viscoso con una respiración pesada. En seguida empezó a notar como la malicia corroía su piel en un desesperado intento de calcinarla. Pronto se liberó de dicha aflicción y por fin pudo observar, después de tantos años, un pedacito de lo que una vez fue su hogar. Por un momento pudo ver al rey alzado en el altar, imponente, clásico, mientras presidía la ceremonia de nombramiento y presentación de los Elegidos que lucharían y ofrecerían sus vidas por Hyrule.

\- Padre… -murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz y los ojos ligeramente inundados. Seguidamente frunció el ceño y alzó el mentón con los puños apretados- Esto no acaba aquí, Ganon -anunció y alzó la voz, como aquel que declara la guerra. - Hyrule volverá a brillar.

Dicho aquello, salió del bastión y se situó delante de la entrada rápidamente. Si gastaba más tiempo, el demonio y su veneno se expandirían, así que tenía que jugar su mejor baza. Tomó aire profundamente y alzó el brazo derecho hacia la mitad de la entrada de la sala.

\- Diosas fundadoras de Hyrule… Una vez más, os imploro protección -comenzó a trazar las líneas triangulares para formar la Trifuerza. Dichas figuras se dibujaron, a su vez, en todo espacio abierto por el que pudiera zafarse la criatura. - Din, brindadme el Poder para retener a Ganon hasta poseer los medios para derrotarle; Farore, infundidme el Valor para hacer frente a las adversidades y a mis enemigos; Nayru, aconsejadme con vuestra Sabiduría y guiadme para tomar las decisiones más acertadas en beneficio a nuestras tierras... -una vez terminó de trazar todos los triángulos, dio la espalda al sello y se llevó las manos juntas al pecho- Hylia, a vos os pediré nuevamente vuestra compañía en esta empresa, por lo que os llevaré conmigo.

Así debía ser, irremediablemente. Por las venas de Zelda corría la sangre de la Diosa, como bien rezaba la leyenda, así que la mitad de su poder quedaría reteniendo a Ganon.

No tenía más tiempo que perder. Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la salida del castillo, dejando tras de sí todas las figuras inertes de los guardianes a los que, inconscientemente, había desactivado con su poder.

La princesa emprendía su camino para salvar a su reino de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_“Cuando la Luna se tiñe de carmesí el poder maligno de Ganon alcanza su cénit. Las almas de los_ _monstruos que erraban por el mundo regresan a sus cuerpos…”_

 _  
_ La noche se tornó del color del rubí y algo ardía en el pecho de Zelda. Ya no era solo la falta de aliento debido a su actual huida, sino del esfuerzo de mantener el sello activo a distancia mientras Ganon seguía intentando luchar contra ella. Su respiración se clavaba como alfileres en su garganta y el aire frío abrasaba sus pulmones.

Huía de unos Bokoblin que corrían tras ella armados con distintos tipos de porras mientras gritaban, alertando y atrayendo así a sus semejantes. Era el fin. Había sido un error. La situación se tornó aún más catastrófica cuando escuchó a un vigía tocar el cuerno. Rápidamente y echando una fugaz vista atrás, pudo observar a una horda de nuevas criaturas salir de cavernas y de entre la maleza.

Cerró los ojos mientras seguía corriendo para evitar ver cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle. Con suerte tropezaría de alguna forma que sufriese una muerte rápida e indolora. Comenzaba a abandonarse a su idea de morir mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose por puro instinto de supervivencia.

\- Lo siento… -pensó entre lágrimas- Os he fallado una vez más….

\- ¡Alto!

La princesa abrió los ojos de par en par y alzó la cabeza como un resorte. ¿Quién en su sano juicio transitaría por aquellas tierras en una noche como la de ese día?

Distinguió una figura a caballo. Por un momento le pareció ver a Link cabalgando grácil en su yegua del color del chocolate… Pero no era así. Se trataba de un aventurero montado a caballo y armado con un escudo y una espada ligera.

\- ¡Al suelo! -Ordenó.

Zelda frenó en seco y se agachó sobre sus rodillas al instante, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos. Escuchó gritos de Bokoblins siendo eliminados acompañados de pisadas de todos aquellos monstruos que decidieron dar media vuelta para evitar el enfrentamiento y huyeron del caballero. Pasados unos segundos, se levantó evitando mirar hacia la escena y, en su lugar, buscó a su salvador con la mirada y sin moverse del sitio.

\- ¿Estáis bien?

Finalmente, la chica tuvo que girarse hacia la zona en la que el hombre les había dado muerte a las criaturas. Mínimo cinco enviados de Ganon habían caído en la batalla y sus cuerpos, poco a poco, se iban consumiendo en materia negra. Pulularían entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos hasta reencarnarse en la siguiente Luna Carmesí.

\- Sí -respondió. - Habéis sido muy atrevido. Os agradezco que me hayáis salvado… Que las Diosas os bendigan -finalizó e hizo una perfecta reverencia. Acto seguido se fijó en el brazo diestro del guerrero. - Por el amor de Nayru, ¡estáis herido!

\- Es tan solo un arañazo -dijo el hombre, quitándole peso al asunto soltando una ligera risa. -He tenido heridas peores. Además, esos desgraciados han obtenido su merecido; espero que los que se han escapado se encarguen de prevenir a sus aliados -sonrió con cierto toque de orgullo. -Es peligroso viajar sola, más aún de noche y a pie… ¿De dónde venís y a dónde ibais?

\- Salí de Kakariko a ocupar unos recados, pero me desvié y me perdí -mintió. Como buena princesa y antigua portadora de la Piedra Sheikah, Zelda se conocía cada rincón de su reino: desde el pico más alto de las montañas de Hebra hasta los recovecos más escondidos de la bahía… Sin contar los Bosques Perdidos. - Por lo que estaba tratando de ubicarme, pero hace ya horas que no hallo el norte…

\- Vuestras ropas poco tienen que ver con el típico atuendo sheikah… No obstante, creo que puedo ayudaros. Me dirijo en esa dirección e iba a hospedarme en la posta del pantano. ¿Queréis venir?

El joven extendió la mano hacia su princesa, desconocida para él. La chica no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la invitación, invadida por el calor y la emoción de ver que la bondad y la generosidad de los habitantes había sido alimentada, precisamente, gracias al Cataclismo y para nada se había mermado. Lejos de deprimirse por el estado del reino, el pueblo aunaba fuerzas para luchar y defenderse, de forma directa e indirecta, contra Ganon.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? -inquirió una vez se montó en el corcel, detrás del guerrero.

\- Relly -respondió. - ¿Cuál es el de la dama que me acompaña?

\- Mi nombre es Zelda -se presentó, sin pensar, mientras Relly comenzaba a guiar a su corcel hacia los establos, que no se hallaban muy lejos de su ubicación actual. Ella pudo ver como la expresión de su escolta se convertía en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Zelda… -repitió en un gesto pensativo- Esperad. ¿Zelda no era el nombre de la princesa que se sacrificó para salvar al reino?

Mala idea. No quería que el ciudadano pensara más de la cuenta y comenzara a elucubrar teorías. Además, aunque ya era algo tarde como para evitar que se conociera su ubicación, no quería que se supiera quién era y dónde estaba. Nunca se sabía dónde podía estar el enemigo, y menos aún algún espía del clan Yiga. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo.

Por eso mismo, reaccionó rápidamente y simuló estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡Así es! ¿No os parece irónico? -soltó otra pequeña risa. – Soy exactamente igual de luchadora que la princesa. No sé si lo habéis visto, pero mi especialidad es huir de todos los peligros con los ojos cerrados.

La heredera frunció los labios por los nervios, aprovechando que el jinete no podía verla. Ahora ya no podía ver su expresión, pero rezaba a todas las Diosas para que no se percatara de la verdad ni dudara de su pequeña mentira piadosa.

Por suerte para ella, Relly soltó una gran risotada que a Zelda se le antojó característica.

\- Sin ánimo de ofenderos pequeña dama, pero ¡tenéis toda la razón! Para haberos criado por un pueblo como son los sheikah, sois bastante cobarde.

Pese a lo hiriente que hubieran podido sonar sus palabras, Zelda sintió un gran alivio en su interior que le hizo relajar la postura y seguirle la hilera de carcajadas a su salvador.

Estaba completamente equivocada cuando amenazó a Ganon. Hyrule no volvería a brillar: Hyrule ya estaba brillando con toda su fuerza.


	3. Capítulo 2

_-_ Abre los ojos…

Una voz femenina, potente, dulce y encantadora inundaba la oscuridad en la que Zelda estaba sumergida. La princesa no hablaba, simplemente se giraba para mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de la propietaria de aquella melodía. Una vez se giró a sus espaldas, observó un destello dorado que tomó forma de mujer de ropas puramente blancas y cabellos del color que toma el horizonte durante el amanecer.

\- Abre los ojos… -repitió en un tono más bajo y puso con delicadeza sus manos a los lados de la cara de Zelda- No hay nada que temer, tesoro. Todo va a salir bien. Estoy contigo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se tornaron brillantes al identificar la voz de su interlocutora. Hacía tantos, tantísimos años que no la escuchaba que se le hacía extraño reconocerla.

\- Madre… -llamó con unos sollozos dignos de una niña anhelando a su progenitora. – Madre, quedaos, por favor… Tengo tantas cosas que contaros…

\- Lo harás bien, cielo -respondió la silueta, alejándose gradualmente de ella, no sin antes acariciar uno de los mechones que descendían delante de sus orejas. – Albergas mucho poder en tu interior, más del que te puedes llegar a imaginar -poco a poco, la mujer se desvanecía en polvo dorado mientras seguía resonando su voz. – Zelda, hija mía… Confiamos en ti…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en la inmensidad de la madrugada. Juraría haber escuchado una mezcla de voces masculina y femenina en esas últimas palabras… ¿Realmente había sido un sueño?

Se incorporó lentamente en su cama. Todavía se notaba bastante débil, pero no debía flaquear ni dejarse llevar por el cansancio. Pasados unos minutos, se levantó y se asomó entre las cortinas que protegían la posta del frío. Era de madrugada, pero por la claridad del cielo se podía intuir que el alba era inminente. Giró la cabeza durante unos segundos para comprobar que Relly seguía en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta y luego volvió a dirigir toda su atención al firmamento levemente estrellado. En ese momento se sintió profundamente afortunada de poder volver a vislumbrar tanta belleza. El cielo, las estrellas, los colores del inicio del amanecer, los animales corriendo entre las hierbas y los árboles, pájaros cantando alegres melodías mientras aprovechan el rocío de las hierbas…

Su estómago le devolvió a la realidad. No recordaba que la noche anterior se acostó en la cama sin cenar nada, tan solo se detuvo un momento para cambiar sus ropas y guardar su vestido ceremonial en una bolsa. A partir de ahí solo recordaba haberse tumbado en la cama y dormir hasta ese momento. Suspiró, no se sentía con muchas fuerzas de moverse y tampoco sabía bien qué cocinar. Allí, en pleno campo, sin apenas recursos… no tenía mucho para elegir.

Recordó una receta que le encantaba: el pastel de frutas. El cocinero de palacio lo preparaba siempre en las comidas en cuanto se enteró que era el postre favorito de la princesa. Hizo memoria rápidamente; si ésta no le fallaba, el pastel consistía en tres piezas de fruta diferentes, azúcar y trigo de Tabanta. Preguntó por estos ingredientes al posadero y se los ofreció a la rubia, que los recepcionó con una ilusión desmesurada. No obstante, le indicó que el trigo era de otra región. El de Tabanta era muy exclusivo y por la zona no se acercaba ningún mercader Orni para ofrecer sus productos autóctonos.

No tardó en prepararlo, era una comida sencilla de preparar… Pero el resultado era claramente diferente. La cocina del chef real era una maravilla y absolutamente digna de admiración. Echaba de menos esos almuerzos en los que padre e hija compartían mesa y conversaciones. Una vez Link fue asignado su caballero, comenzó a sentarse con ellos. Zelda recordó la forma en la que el chico miraba la comida de palacio y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Recordó, también, alguna vez que entró en la cocina cuando no había nadie y cogió sobras para dárselas a Link, de forma que continuaría comiendo tras haberse recatado en frente del rey.

Pronto volvería parte de su vida. Estaba decidida.

\- Veo que sois madrugadora -Relly le sacó de su ensueño particular. – Buenos días, ¿habéis descansado? Hoy nos espera un largo trayecto hasta Kakariko.

\- Sí, todo en orden. Muchas gracias por la invitación -acompañó sus palabras con una reverencia, cuidando que ésta fuese un poco más torpe que la que mostró el día anterior. El guerrero negó con la cabeza para tranquilizar a Zelda. – Por cierto, preparé pastel de frutas… No es el mejor de todo Hyrule, pero podéis probarlo si así lo queréis.

Acto seguido, le ofreció el plato de cerámica a Relly, que lo tomó entre sus manos y se sentó en un tocón cercano al de Zelda, frente a la cacerola de fuego. Cogió una cucharilla y testó el plato.

\- Cierto es que no se trata del mejor pastel de frutas que he probado, pero es mucho mejor que la comida que ofrecen aquí a veces -pese al tono de broma, el tendero le dedicó una mirada furtiva y alzó un brazo a modo de protesta. – Gracias por la prueba, seguid comiendo.

\- No, por favor, continuad -respondió ella rápidamente. – Yo ya he comido suficiente, podéis acabaros el plato sin problema. Voy a terminar de empaquetar mis cosas para poner rumbo a Kakariko cuanto antes.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció el desayuno antes de que Zelda entrase de nuevo en la posta para poner orden a sus escasas pertenencias. No obstante, poco antes de poder terminar su plato llegó un mozo de cuadra gritando a un caballo completamente blanco de crines ligeramente rubias. El equino tenía carácter, se revolvía entre las cuerdas del joven, que tuvo que pedir ayuda del resto de trabajadores del establo. Comenzó a cocear, ponerse de manos, relinchar furioso… Claramente, no estaba nada conforme con aquella situación.

Ante tanto alboroto, la princesa salió corriendo de la posada para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, ya que temía perjudicar a terceros por culpa de alguna horda de seguidores de Ganon. Afortunadamente, tan solo era un caballo… Pero era un caballo asustado.

Sonrió para sí misma y se acercó lentamente al corcel. Había mozos sujetándole de las cuerdas, de las crines, otro intentando montarle y otro en el suelo por haber intentado lo mismo que el último. Ella sabía que nada de eso era efectivo, que con los caballos la fuerza no sirve. Desde bien pequeña lo aprendió con su montura: él tenía muchísimo carácter, pero Zelda tenía aún más. Si el animal no obedecía, ella se enfadaba, desmontaba y lo mandaba guardar en los boxes. “Así aprenderá”, solía pensar. Pero el día de aprender por esos medios nunca llegó, hasta que…

\- Aprender a entender a los demás es muy importante… -murmuró, más para sí que para el resto de los hylianos. Zelda quedó frente a frente con el caballo, que seguía revuelto por los mozos que lo acosaban- Por favor, apartaos del caballo. Él os nota nerviosos, así que estará en ese mismo estado mientras estéis a su alrededor con algún tipo de inquietud.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos atónitos y soltaron al caballo para apartarse rápidamente y ponerse a cubierto. Por un momento, el cuadrúpedo relinchó y sacudió su enorme cuello, pero conforme Zelda fue acercando su mano al morro, éste se fue sosegando. Fue entonces cuando empezó a acariciarlo ante la mirada atónita de todos los allí presentes.

\- Traedme unas bridas y una silla, por favor -un mozo asintió y entró en la posta corriendo para traer lo demandado cuanto antes. Cuando se acercó a la rubia y le entregó la equipación, el caballo volvió a relinchar mientras elevaba ligeramente los cascos anteriores. – No estéis nervioso, él no os va a hacer nada malo. “Los caballos se sienten más tranquilos cuando su jinete está relajado” -no lo enunció como una cita, pero para ella sí que lo era. Aquel fue uno de los miles de consejos que Link le dio para una correcta equitación. Recordó que, desde ese momento, estableció un vínculo precioso con su corcel e incluso le vistió con el arnés real.

Una vez bien abrochada la equipación al completo y con la bolsa puesta en uno de los laterales traseros del corcel, Zelda miró a Relly antes de poner el pie izquierdo en el estribo correspondiente.

\- ¿Marchamos?


	4. Capítulo 3

El cielo nocturno comenzaba a dificultar la visión cuando princesa y aventurero comenzaron a vislumbrar las antorchas de la entrada al pueblo de Kakariko. Debían quedar aproximadamente veinte minutos al trote para llegar a su destino. Zelda apretó las riendas entre sus manos con cierta impaciencia: estaba deseando llegar y reencontrarse con Impa y todos los Sheikah que conocía que quedasen con vida. También quería agradecer su labor y valentía a los dos guerreros que se encargaron de poner a salvo a Link después de que se desvaneciera tras protegerla hasta su último aliento.

El camino, afortunadamente, había transcurrido sin incidentes. De alguna forma habían logrado evitar los territorios tomados por los monstruos de Ganon, así que no se habían visto en la necesidad de iniciar ningún enfrentamiento. Por una parte, le extrañaba, pero por otra, se sentía profundamente aliviada. Ella no se había educado en ninguna disciplina de combate ni defensa personal, y menos aún contra monstruos cuyo patrón se escapa de la teoría convencional.

La paz no duró demasiado. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al escuchar una maquinaria pesada en movimiento. Según trotaban y dejaban atrás una colina que les protegía lateralmente, comenzó a asomar una de las patas articuladas de un guardián. Los hylianos abrieron los ojos de par en par mientras la cabeza del robot giraba en su dirección y su vista se tornaba de azul a rojo.

En las memorias de ella comenzaron a reproducirse de forma rápida las imágenes del momento en el que despertó su poder, bajo la misma amenaza pero con un motivo más importante por el que luchar. Conforme esto sucedía comenzó a notar cómo el latido de su corazón empezaba a bombear en su garganta, presa del pánico. No podía dejarse derrotar en ese lugar, tenía que actuar…

\- Nos ha visto, ¡rápido! -ordenó Zelda y espoleó a su montura para iniciar un galope veloz.

Su acompañante alternó la mirada entre la máquina y su interlocutora, dando la sensación de estar dudando para tomar una decisión. Al ser el último en aumentar la velocidad, el guardián fijó su objetivo en él. Los pitidos comenzaron a ser más rápidos según pasaban los segundos, pero ninguno redujo la velocidad ni cambió de dirección. Zelda echó la vista atrás cuando sonó la explosión del rayo y solo llegó a ver cómo Relly saltaba de su caballo y daba una voltereta en el aire. Se temía lo peor. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al no distinguirle entre el fuego y la humareda que había causado el ataque. Sacudió la cabeza y se encorvó hacia el cuello de su caballo, que en ningún momento había parado de galopar. Pudo escuchar en la distancia el sonido de emergencia que empleaban los guardianes cuando habían perdido de vista a su enemigo. Por suerte, ella había podido escapar sin problemas, pero Relly…

Una vez en las puertas de Kakariko y en lo más alto de la Colina Sahasra, echó un vistazo hacia la zona en la que habían sufrido la ofensiva. Nada, solo quedaban cenizas. Sin embargo, el caballo negro de Relly había salido ileso y pastaba en los alrededores con total serenidad, detalle que a Zelda se le antojó de lo más sospechoso. Aquello se convirtió en una anécdota más que narrar a su vieja amiga.

 

  
* * * * * * *

 

\- ¡Rápido, avisad a Impa!

En cuanto la princesa de Hyrule entró en el poblado junto al caballo blanco, los Sheikahs comprendieron de quién se trataba y se movilizaron para escoltarla, servirla, alimentar a su montura y guiar a la chica hasta la casa de la anciana una vez se hubo aseado y puesto ropa limpia.

\- Es todo un placer conoceros, Majestad – una joven de pelo blanco se acercó a ella nada más entrar por la puerta y le dedicó una solemne reverencia. – Mi nombre es Pay, soy la única nieta de Impa y Prunia. Me encargaré de haceros sentir como en casa y estaré encantada de serviros en todo lo que necesitéis.

\- El placer es mío, Pay -respondió con una gran sonrisa. – Os estaré eternamente agradecida por vuestra hospitalidad. Si bien ahora mismo no puedo recompensaros como es debido, prometo quedar en deuda con la tribu para el momento en el que el reino se recupere de esta crisis.

La chica de pelo blanco quedó totalmente ruborizada ante tales palabras. La presencia de la princesa en Kakariko para ella era ya más que una recompensa de por vida.

\- No se os ocurra endeudaros tan joven, mi princesa…

\- ¡Abuela!

Pay corrió hacia las escaleras que la anciana de los Sheikah trataba de bajar con gran dificultad. Tomó la mano de su ascendiente para ayudarle en el proceso y sentarse en el cojín que tenía preparado en el centro de la sala, donde solía realizar la recepción de todas sus visitas.

\- Impa… -murmuró Zelda mientras se acercaba con premura a la que fue su niñera y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando una de sus manos con las suyas propias-

\- Nunca os hubiese imaginado enfundada en una de las vestimentas tradicionales Sheikah. Si me lo permitís, debo decir que os queda como anillo al dedo -reconoció jocosa seguido de una ligera risa característica a su edad, la cual fue contrastada con la risa jovial de la princesa-.

\- Muchas gracias. Lo cierto es que es más cómoda de lo que podría imaginar.

\- Me agrada que así sea -asintió y en seguida adoptó un gesto de preocupación. – Y decidme su Alteza… ¿Qué os ha llevado a volver a la casa de esta anciana cien años después del Cataclismo? Vuestro caballero asignado no ha venido a visitarme desde que me disteis pautas para recibirle. ¿Qué ha ocurrido y cómo habéis podido liberaros de Ganon? -Veía en los ojos de su protegida que tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero también escuchó su estómago rugir furioso- No, no comencéis todavía… -giró la cabeza hacia su descendiente- Pay, mi querida nieta… ¿Te importaría avisar a los cocineros para que nos preparen la cena a las tres? Hay conversaciones que no se pueden encajar con el buche vacío…

La apelada asintió con la cabeza y, tras hacer una nueva reverencia, deslizó la puerta de la casa y salió en busca de los chefs. En el interior de la pagoda, la conversación entre Zelda e Impa comenzaba. La joven comprendió que, además del motivo real por el que su mayor había solicitado tal servicio, ella buscaba proteger la ya quebrada inocencia de su nieta. Conocía la leyenda, conocía la realidad… Pero dentro de lo que cabía, no quería que conociese la actualidad.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los primeros rayos del Sol acariciaban zonas específicas del pequeño pueblo de Kakariko cuando un cuerno comenzó a dar las primeras notas que anunciaban un nuevo día. Los soldados, en unos movimientos automatizados, comenzaron a prepararse para el cambio de guardia y dedicarse a la custodia íntegra de la villa y sus habitantes. Pero esa mañana ningún habitante iba a comenzar el día de la forma usual. La melodía que continuó informaba de la necesidad de reunirse todo el pueblo frente a las escaleras de la casa de la líder Sheikah y su sucesora.  
  
Los murmullos y las elucubraciones no tardaron en hacerse protagonistas de la situación. Muchos creían que había llegado el triste día de enterrar a su anciana, otros esperaban noticias acerca del clan Yiga y los que estuvieron presentes a la llegada de la princesa supieron que aquella congregación improvisada tendría algo que ver con ella.  
  
Las puertas correderas de la pagoda se abrieron de par en par. Del interior salieron Pay y su abuela, caminando con la ayuda de su nieta. Ante esa imagen muchos de los habitantes suspiraron aliviados y estallaron en aclamaciones y aplausos hacia Impa, los cuales cesaron al escucharla carraspear antes de comenzar a hablar.  
  
\- Buenos días, mis queridos vecinos… Os agradezco profundamente vuestra atención y lamento haberos reunido tan temprano. Como ya muchos de vosotros sabréis, anoche fuimos afortunados de recibir una visita muy especial: se trata nada más y nada menos de nuestra princesa, Zelda, quien ha estado luchando contra Ganon desde hace ya 100 años… Pero no voy a ser yo quien continúe presidiendo esta reunión -echó una pequeña vista hacia sus espaldas y articuló la mejor reverencia que su anciano cuerpo le permitió ejecutar-. Majestad…  
  
Tras aquella introducción la apelada se personó ante todo el pueblo, cuyos habitantes quedaron atónitos frente a la imagen de su soberana. Pronto la marabunta se inclinó en su dirección en señal de lealtad, pero nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.  
  
\- Pueblo de Kakariko -comenzó-. En primer lugar, reiterar las palabras y el agradecimiento de mi fiel compañera Impa. Sé que mi presencia aquí puede pareceros descorazonadora, pero nada más lejos de la realidad -hizo una breve pausa para mirar de reojo a Impa, quien asintió con la cabeza, invitándole a continuar con su discurso acorde a lo que hablaron la noche anterior. – Mi padre, el Rey de Hyrule, me educó en una filosofía de vida que consiste en luchar hasta el último aliento, bajo la autoexigencia, dando lo mejor de uno mismo… y a día de hoy, sigo aplicándola en mi día a día.  
  
» Como ya sabréis, hace cien años estalló el Cataclismo. Todas las leyendas que descubrimos e investigamos tomaron forma en nuestra realidad y el eterno demonio, Ganon, se hizo con nuestras tierras… comenzando por el castillo de Hyrule. Aniquilaron a nuestros pilotos responsables de las Bestias Divinas y cerca estuvieron de dar muerte al caballero elegido por la Espada destructora del Mal. Afortunadamente, dos guerreros Sheikah se encargaron de llevar a este último al Santuario de la Vida, ubicado en la Meseta de los Albores. Desde aquí, en este momento y se hallen con o sin vida, quiero manifestar mi más profundo agradecimiento a todo aquel involucrado en salvar la vida de nuestro héroe.

» Cien años han pasado desde que me adentré en el infierno en el que se había convertido mi hogar, reteniendo a la amenaza que tenía como objetivo arrastrar con nuestras tierras y a la espera del renacer del portador de la Espada… Pero dicho momento no ha llegado todavía y me he visto obligada a tomar medidas alternativas. Actualmente, media parte de mi poder se encuentra reteniendo a Ganon en el castillo de Hyrule, pero no es un sello al que le pueda exigir demasiado tiempo. De hecho, traje conmigo la parte imprescindible de mi habilidad, pero me temo que solo podré utilizarlo en situación de emergencia en caso de necesitarlo.

La princesa se permitió unos segundos de pausa para coger un poco de aire antes de continuar con su monólogo ante un pueblo que se hallaba mudo. Entre la multitud pudo reconocer ciertos rostros conocidos, como lo eran los de Doriand y Wakat, fieles guerreros Sheikah cuyos años no habían pasado en vano, evidentemente. Aquella tribu se caracterizaba por tener una esperanza de vida más elevada que el resto del mundo. A la vista estaba el caso de Impa.

\- No obstante, mientras pueda mantener dicho sello, mi cometido no va a ser otro que traer de vuelta al Héroe Elegido y la Espada destructora del Mal, pero para ello debo solicitar vuestra ayuda una vez más. Estoy plenamente convencida de que los esbirros de Ganon habrán rodeado el perímetro del Santuario de la Vida, mas dudo que hayan logrado acceder a la ubicación en la que se encuentra la Espada. Nuestra prioridad se concentrará, sobre todo, en traer de vuelta a Link, protegerle y mantenerle a salvo hasta que recupere todas sus capacidades -una vez finalizó su discurso, observó las expresiones de cada uno de los habitantes-. Es por eso, admirables Sheikah, que os imploro vuestra colaboración -reiteró e inclinó su cuerpo en un gesto humilde y significativo. El protocolo real solo permitía que la monarquía se inclinase al solicitar ayuda si estaba hablando con un líder de una tribu, como por ejemplo la matriarca Gerudo, pero no al pueblo-.

Se hizo el silencio. Impa podía volver a presidir el encuentro, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen. Para ella, lo sencillo era ordenar los deseos de su princesa… pero había sido ella misma quien le había pedido que fuese su villa quien decidiese aceptar o no sus súplicas. Sabía perfectamente que sin la ayuda de los guerreros estaría perdida y que el tiempo para prepararse se vería reducido. Las rutas para evitar a los enemigos eran más largas y tediosas, pero si contaba con ayuda para abrirse paso entre el Mal… las esperanzas eran mayores.

\- ¡Hyrule volverá a brillar, princesa!  
  
Aquella voz masculina le hizo alzar la cabeza. Se trataba de Wakat, que alzaba el brazo augurando una futura victoria.

\- ¡Contad conmigo! ¡Hasta mi último aliento será vuestro! -Le siguió Doriand, que se arrodilló en el suelo y tiró de una de las mangas del kimono de su compañero para que imitase su gesto. Él había sido en el pasado un enviado del clan Yiga pero, tras convivir con los Sheikah, se había convertido en uno de ellos, dejando atrás el clan enemigo-

\- Si os ayudamos tendremos más oportunidades de vivir, ¿no es así? -inquirió un joven inexperto que jamás había tratado con la realeza- Supongo que no me queda más opción si mis superiores van a dar la cara. Además, siempre es mejor luchar que darse por vencido.

En seguida los habitantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos para elaborar planes y estrategias para ayudar al reino, de manera que se fueron desperdigando sin que a la rubia le diese tiempo a dedicarles un agradecimiento. El alivio se apoderó de Zelda, que a punto estuvo de caer al suelo tras liberarse de tanta tensión. Sus discursos jamás habían sido nada persuasivos pese a sus clases de oratoria. La que fue su niñera se acercó a ella y se tomó la confianza de ponerle una mano en la espalda para reconfortarla junto a una tierna sonrisa.

\- El pueblo ha hablado, Alteza. Vais a volver a verle en menos que canta un cucco.

La chica no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa que le dedicó Impa y asintió con una energía peculiar.  
  
Así era… tras tantos años, iba a volver a verle. Su interior se revolvía de impaciencia de ver llegar aquel momento y no podía esperar a presentarse en la Meseta de los Albores. Quería comprobar en qué estado se encontraba, cómo habían sanado sus heridas (si es que lo habían hecho), si la maquinaria era tan efectiva como describieron los textos antiguos y, sobre todo… comprobar si su memoria había quedado intacta.  
Fuera cual fuese el caso, ella tenía claro que iba a estar a su lado en todo momento para ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Así como él estuvo a su vera hasta su último suspiro.

\- Vamos a rescatar a Link.


	6. Capítulo 5

\- Llevaré un equipo con mis mejores hombres para proteger a la princesa en la Meseta de los Albores. Iremos a caballo hasta la zona amurallada y haremos uso de los ascensores que han instalado nuestros enviados. De esta forma, podremos llevar a Link sin problemas en una carroza en caso de no poder moverse.  
  
El mismo día del discurso de la princesa, Wakat envió a un grupo de exploradores a la zona que pretendían visitar, y ahí elaboró su estrategia acorde a la petición de Zelda, que era emprender el viaje con ellos. Al contrario que cuando ocurrió el Cataclismo, ahora sí se sentía útil si algo ocurría. No podría abusar de ese potencial, pero lo usaría si con ello salvaba vidas y evitaba ser un incordio.  
  
\- De acuerdo. En ese caso, nosotros nos quedaremos cubriendo la retaguardia -complementó Doriand junto a su equipo de guerreros a sus espaldas. - Mientras los vigías os cubren los flancos más evidentes, nosotros nos ocultaremos para sorprender al enemigo si éste decide emboscaros.  
  
Con un mapa sobre la mesa, Zelda observó detenidamente cada ubicación y en seguida decidió intervenir.  
  
\- ¿Qué os parece si tomamos la ruta de Picos Gemelos? -Inquirió y, seguidamente, trazó el camino con el dedo índice hasta tocar la meseta- Fue en la Colina de Sahasra en la que me crucé con aquel guardián y temo que continúe vigilando la zona.  
  
\- Pero princesa… la travesía que nos indicáis lleva más tiempo para recorrer que la original.  
  
\- Así es Padol, pero mucho me temo que su Majestad está en lo cierto -rectificó Wakat a su subordinado. – Cualquier enfrentamiento puede suponer también un incremento en el tiempo -miró a la chica y asintió con la cabeza. – Tomaremos la ruta de Picos Gemelos, si así lo creéis conveniente.  
  
Ella también asintió, aunque no del todo convencida de otorgarle tanto criterio. Si bien conocía muchísimas rutas, ella era la que había pasado 100 años apartada de su mundo, por lo que el apuro de equivocarse era mucho mayor que el de los estrategas Sheikah.  
  
\- Muy bien. Partamos, pues. No hay tiempo que perder -entonó Doriand mientras enrollaba el mapa del reino y lo guardaba en su alforja. - ¡Vamos a enseñarle a ese Ganon de lo que estamos hechos en Hyrule!  
  
El resto de soldados vitorearon las palabras de su superior. Zelda permaneció quieta, observando la escena sumergida en sus recuerdos. Doriand era tan parecido a Daruk… Esa forma de animar a los suyos y de dar siempre la cara del optimismo era exacta a la que era innata en el líder de los Goron. Era admirable, incluso a ella llegó a contagiarle esa fuerza en más de una ocasión, tal y como le estaba pasando con el soldado de Kakariko.  
  
Una vez organizado todo, los exploradores se despidieron del pueblo, el cual quedaría en vilo esperando noticias del resultado de la misión. Algunas madres lloraban, otras llenaban a sus hijos y maridos con palabras de apoyo y esperanza. Mientras tanto, Impa dedicó una mirada a su protegida, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que en seguida imitó la anciana. Acto seguido, comenzó la expedición tomando el camino contrario por el que había llegado la princesa a la villa, tal y como se había indicado.  
  
El camino fue sencillo. No hubo ningún problema. Aprovecharon incluso a descansar unos minutos en la posta de Picos Gemelos para que tanto hombres como caballos repusieran fuerzas tras beber algo de agua. Algunos, entre ellos Zelda, se sentaron en un tocón a refrescarse con algo más de tranquilidad. En parte, la princesa se sentó porque comenzaba a sentirse falta de fuerzas. Al principio lo identificó como una hipoglucemia debido a haber comido algo menos ese día con los nervios… pero pronto comprendió que nada tenía que ver con la ingesta de comida. Tras sentir un sudor frío, angustia y el corazón yéndole a velocidades inverosímiles, se sumió en un sueño en el cual podía ver la barrera de las Diosas deteniendo a Ganon. La malicia golpeaba con ganas las paredes de luz. Estas, conforme recibían daño, se reparaban al instante, pero todo siempre bajo la voluntad inconsciente de Zelda y de su salud.  
  
\- ¡Majestad!  
  
La nombrada abrió los ojos rápidamente para observar a un joven Sheikah agachado a su lado mientras todo el ejército la miraba desde sus monturas. En seguida notó que el color de la vergüenza escalaba hasta sus mejillas y se incorporó rápidamente, aunque torpe.  
  
\- Ruego me disculpéis, me perdí en mis pensamientos…  
  
Un mozo de cuadra tomó el caballo blanco por las bridas y se las entregó a su propietaria, que en seguida le agradeció la ayuda prestada. La parte restante del camino la pasó pensando en lo que había visto y en qué podía repercutirle. ¿Era inútil en realidad? ¿Qué ocurriría si realmente tenía que utilizar su poder? Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas que solo ella podría resolver con el paso del tiempo.  
  
La tropa llegó a las caballerizas cuando ya la tarde anunciaba su llegada con un cielo anaranjado. Todos los allí presentes admiraron las ruinas con una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y nostalgia. Pensaron en qué podría haber pasado con los trabajadores y los animales de la residencia. Seguramente, de la fauna que transitaba Hyrule, la gran mayoría serían descendientes del ganado que allí vivía.  
  
Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho más tiempo de pensar. Un ronquido les sacó de sus imaginaciones y rápidamente toda la formación se detuvo tras una señal con el brazo derecho estirado que provenía del cabeza del escuadrón. Observaron todos detenidamente la zona y pudieron contar hasta diez bokoblins durmiendo escondidos entre la hierba alta que había crecido entre los adoquines. Les superaban claramente en número, así que decidieron comenzar la marcha a galope tendido, alertando a todos los que pudiese haber en la zona para aprovechar y pisotearles con los caballos. Tras el sprint, llegaron a los ascensores de madera, que eran lo suficientemente grandes y sofisticados como para aguantar a muchas personas y, como mucho, dos caballos por cada vez.  
  
Una vez en las murallas de la meseta, el escuadrón responsable de recoger al Elegido por la Espada fijó su objetivo en una pequeña entrada que se veía en la lejanía de una montaña. Decidieron entonces atajar por el Bosque de los Espíritus, para caminar y esconderse tras los árboles. Solo hubo un incidente que consistió en un bokoblin azul vigía que estuvo a punto de tocar el cuerno, pero un arquero Sheikah le abatió acertando su flecha en la cabeza del monstruo, que cayó al instante.  
  
Anduvieron un buen rato cuesta arriba y escalaron las pequeñas montañas que protegían el Santuario de la Vida. Los guerreros se sorprendieron al ver a la princesa desenvolviéndose tan bien entre tantas adversidades. Habían escuchado que ella siempre había sido una exploradora e investigadora nata, pero no se la hubieran imaginado tan polifacética y proactiva, aunque pese a la mujer luchadora que veían ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de Zelda pedía un descanso a gritos, pero psicológicamente necesitaba llegar al santuario de una vez por todas… y así hizo.  
  
Gracias a los eruditos Sheikah, lograron abrir la puerta principal del santuario. Zelda contuvo la respiración mientras el muro se hacía paso entre las rocas de la montaña. Se armó de paciencia antes de entrar corriendo a la cueva, ya que primero tendrían que permitir el paso los expertos, por si pudiese haber algún peligro al entrar. Por suerte o por desgracia, observaron que el peligro se hallaba en el exterior y no en el interior del templo. Decenas de bokoblins y moblins dormían a sus anchas bajo el oscuro manto estrellado que ya se había impuesto ante el mundo.  
  
Cuando permitieron el paso, se adentró primero Wakat como responsable de la exploración. Hizo un aspaviento con el brazo indicando el camino a seguir, y así hicieron todos. Bajaron con precaución un gran escalón que había nada más entrar y ahí continuaron bajando las escaleras. Zelda admiró el lugar mientras se planteaba numerosas preguntas en su cabeza acerca de la arquitectura y la tecnología de aquel lugar. No obstante, apartó todas esas cuestiones para un momento más oportuno y se centró en la última puerta que quedaba por abrir: la que le devolvería a Link.  
  
\- ¡Retirada! ¡Es el Clan Y…!  
  
El grupo al completo se giró ante tal aviso, pero solo llegaron a ver cómo el cuerpo de un compañero caía sobre el agua que se hallaba en la bajada del escalón. En seguida, los Sheikah se prepararon para la ofensiva, cada uno armándose con su especialidad. Los que llevaban armas de cuerpo a cuerpo se dispusieron en el ataque delantero y los arqueros en la retaguardia, protegiendo a los dos eruditos y a la princesa.  
  
\- ¿¡Es que esa puerta no puede ir más rápido!? -Gruñó Wakat- ¡Coged al zagal y protegedle a toda costa junto a nuestra princesa! -ordenó y se giró hacia los enemigos, que poco a poco fueron apareciendo con arcos y rebanadoras. Apretó los dientes y alzó la voz- ¡Acabad con ellos, maldita sea! ¡Que no quede ni uno con vida!  
  
Ante esas palabras, Zelda no pudo esperar a que las puertas terminasen de abrirse, así que cogió algo de carrerilla y rodó de forma horizontal por el suelo para adelantarse hacia la siguiente sala, teniendo que empujarse con las manos para salir del escaso hueco que dejaba la puerta con el inmaculado suelo del santuario. Se incorporó sin apenas espolsarse las ropas y en seguida vio la luz azul que emanaba del tanque en el que se encontraba su caballero asignado.  
  
\- Link...  
  
Su voz apenas era audible por el nudo que tenía en la garganta debido a una mezcla entre emoción y temor. Emprendió una corta carrera hacia la ubicación del apelado hasta que logró asomarse a verle, pero lejos de encontrarle como esperaba, lo halló tendido en las aguas sanadoras del santuario, con las heridas prácticamente recién cicatrizadas. Rápidamente miró hacia su pecho, el cual le invitó a derramar unas lágrimas de alegría al verlo respirar. Movida por la ternura, no pudo evitar acariciar su frente y el flequillo que lo poblaba mientras pensaba en que ya tenían lo más difícil, que era encontrarle con vida. Ahora tenían un nuevo reto tras esta nueva ofensiva, que era volver a Kakariko sanos y salvos.  
  
Justo cuando iba a girarse escuchó una risa que ya había escuchado hace muchísimos años atrás cerca del bazar de las Gerudo. Sus latidos comenzaron a revolucionarse temiéndose un ataque al que no pudiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero para su suerte aquello no fue así. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a un Yiga detenido en frente de ella descubriéndose la cara.  
  
\- ¿¡Re… lly!? -mencionó Zelda más por asombro que por confirmar lo que estaba viendo- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿¡Por qué no le decís a vuestros compañeros que se detengan!?  
  
\- Os creía tan inteligente como os recordaban las bitácoras, princesa… ¿de verdad necesitáis que os responda a esa pregunta?  
  
\- Decidles que paren -respondió rauda entre dientes junto a una mirada desafiante. –  
  
\- No me dejáis elección, pues… Fue un placer, su Majestad.  
  
Tan pronto como el Yiga blandió su rebanadora contra los dos jóvenes, Zelda se agazapó encima de Link mientras giraba el torso hacia su nuevo enemigo para no perderle de vista. Entonces cogió aire profundamente, movida por el ansia de protección y de venganza y cortó el aire con un rápido movimiento horizontal de su brazo derecho.  
  
\- ¡¡He dicho que os detengáis!!  
  
Junto al grito de la princesa, apareció un aura azul alrededor de su cuerpo y el del joven héroe que actuó a modo de escudo. El arma del enemigo rebotó sobre la energía, de manera que se le escapó de la mano y salió disparada para hacerle un severo corte en el ojo izquierdo. El Yiga soltó un alarido de dolor a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la zona herida y, sin mediar una palabra, desapareció en una nube de humo. Tras eso, Zelda bajó el brazo mientras la trifuerza resplandecía en su mano, concretamente el triángulo correspondiente a Nayru. Con la respiración entrecortada y un gran dolor en el pecho, miró rápidamente hacia Link para comprobar que seguía con vida tras haberse vaciado el tanque de agua a su llegada. Sonrió todo lo que pudo y se arrodilló frente al bordillo al sentir un nuevo mareo azotándola.  
  
A su alrededor todo se volvió borroso y las voces se escuchaban lejanas. Antes de desvanecerse por completo pudo distinguir las figuras de soldados Sheikah entrando a toda prisa en la habitación en la que ella se encontraba y solo llegó a escuchar que le llamaban incansablemente preguntando si se encontraba bien. Ella solo pudo asentir una vez con la cabeza, y finalmente se permitió caer en el desmayo una vez comprobó que, tras cargarla a ella en brazos, recuperaban la Piedra Sheikah y tomaban a Link para comenzar el regreso a Kakariko. 


	7. Capítulo 6

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par rápidamente. Estaba a oscuras, apenas podía distinguir ninguna forma desde la posición en la que estaba. Se hallaba tumbada y arropada con diversas mantas, por lo que intuyó que se encontraba en Kakariko. Se incorporó en la cama con una mano en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero todas las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza le parecían sacadas de un sueño. Necesitaba levantarse e ir a buscar a Impa o a alguno de los soldados para que le indicaran la situación.  
  
\- ¡Ah, princesa! -Pay le sorprendió subiendo por las escaleras con un candelabro y carne recién hecha servida y cortada en un modesto plato de madera- Gracias a las Diosas, menos mal que habéis despertado. Temíamos que pudierais estar herida… estábamos a punto de citar a los médicos.  
  
\- Pay… -murmuró, confusa- Disculpadme, pero creo que no os entiendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?  
  
Su interlocutora parpadeó confusa.  
  
\- ¿Durmiendo…? -Negó con la cabeza- Alteza, os desmayasteis hace tres días, cuando acabó la misión de rescatar a Link -Zelda dejó la boca entreabierta por las noticias. ¿Lo que recordaba era real y no un sueño? ¿Qué debió suceder? ¿Llevaba tres días sin moverse? La nieta de Impa se percató de su gesto y comenzó a explicarle- Veréis, la operación salió con éxito. No hubo ningún problema hasta que llegasteis al Santuario de la Vida. Allí todos os enfrentasteis contra el Clan Yiga y vos debisteis utilizar vuestro poder para defenderos.  
  
\- Ya veo… ¿Y cuál es la situación ahora?  
  
Pay se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y le entregó el plato junto a un tenedor y la carne troceada para que fuese comiendo. Torció el gesto, pero decidió responder su pregunta.  
  
\- Sufrimos tres bajas en total… -Respondió agachando la cabeza- No pudieron recuperar los cuerpos porque los enemigos se percataron de vuestra presencia y volvisteis a la carrera -miró de reojo a la princesa, algo abochornada por tener que darle a ella esas noticias-.  
  
Zelda quedó completamente muda.  
  
-Tres bajas... -repitió sin probar un solo bocado, pero con la vista en la comida- Y sin cuerpos -añadió. - Sus familiares y amigos no deben hallar consuelo... No creo que acepten una sola palabra de mis labios...  
  
-Sabían lo que podía pasar -replicó Pay rápidamente, sabiendo que la heredera podría llegar a culpabilizarse de la situación. - Princesa, vos visteis cómo se despedían de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo. Los Sheikah sabemos que cualquier paso fuera del poblado puede llevarnos a la muerte, pero es para lo que hemos sido preparados -miró fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de su interlocutora, que pese a todo rehuía de todo contacto visual. Acto seguido, suspiró. - Por favor, comed algo. Tenéis que sentiros exhausta después de la exploración.  
  
Pese a no sentir nada de hambre, Zelda asintió vagamente con la cabeza y, con la vista perdida, pinchó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca. La nieta de Impa se quedó a su lado durante toda la comida para asegurarse de que su huésped tomase lo necesario como para reponerse tras toda la fuerza que había empleado en proteger al elegido. Decidió no añadir nada más, los hechos hablarían por ellos solos.  
  
  
                                                                                                   * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Una vez pudo ponerse en pie y con una gran vergüenza recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, Zelda decidió salir y dar la cara frente al pueblo de Kakariko. A su derecha, frente a las estatuíllas de la Diosa, encontró arrodillados a los familiares de los guerreros caídos en la batalla. Se podían escuchar sus rezos, velando por la protección y la vida honrada y eterna que sus familiares y amigos merecían tras tal sacrificio. La rubia evitó mirar a estas personas por miedo a enfrentar sus ojos, los cuales ella percibiría con cierta culpabilidad.  
  
Una vez torció del todo hacia la derecha, pudo intuir una figura bastante familiar, incluso con la túnica que ella misma confeccionó hace más de 100 años. De cabellos dorados, tez ligeramente blanquecina, ojos azules... y una espada con la que practicar. Así era Link, entregado completamente a su devoción: la esgrima. Tal y como ella recordaba, sus movimientos eran gráciles, certeros, y no cabía una sola duda en sus estocadas. Se trataba de un completo profesional al que ni los años ni las heridas de Ganon y sus esbirros le habían pasado factura.  
  
No pasó bastante tiempo desde que Zelda se quedó absorta contemplando los movimientos de su caballero cuando éste se percató de su presencia. Rápidamente y sin mediar una sola palabra, corrigió su postura y se arrodilló con la cabeza agachada, colocando la punta de la espada desafilada sobre la tierra. Por un momento la chica dudó de su gesto y echó una mirada discreta a su alrededor; todos los habitantes realizaban sus quehaceres ocasionales, por lo que el motivo de la improvisada reverencia se debía a ella.  
  
\- No es necesario que te arrodilles, Link... El protocolo quedó ya obsoleto, ¿recuerdas? -Sin levantar la cabeza, el nombrado miró a su soberana con cierta incredulidad. Ella en seguida quedó abrumada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que él pudiera replicar una sola palabra, Zelda rectificó tras carraspear.- Disculpad que os haya tuteado... Ha sido muy descortés por mi parte -añadió y se giró, agregando después unas palabras mientras trataba de ignorar un amargo nudo que se formó en su garganta. - Lamento no concederos demasiado reposo, pero hay cosas que debéis conocer cuanto antes. Por favor, seguidme.  
  
Link se levantó sin mediar una sola palabra y siguió a Zelda hacia la casa de Impa, de donde ella había salido hacía apenas unos minutos. Para ese momento, Pay ya habría ayudado a su abuela a ubicarse en su asiento para recibir a la princesa y su caballero. Cuando entraron, la joven ya estaba marchándose, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada hacia atrás para  observar a Link y sonrojarse al instante.  
  
\- Disculpad a mi nieta... Como ya habréis podido comprobar, se trata de una chica la mar de tímida -rió Impa mientras se dirigía a Link, que recibió el comentario sin apenas cambiar el gesto. - Joven, recordáis lo que hablamos hace unas horas, ¿verdad?  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que debía responder a esa pregunta de forma que pudiera hacerle a Zelda un resumen de su conversación con Impa.  
  
\- Así es. Recuerdo las imágenes que me mostrasteis en el dispositivo Sheikah y, si bien me temo que no soy capaz de recordar dichas ubicaciones, estoy dispuesto a acompañar a su Majestad, Zelda de Hyrule, allá donde me pida en pos de restaurar la paz en nuestro reino.  
  
Definitivamente y tal y como todos temían, él había perdido la memoria. No obstante, seguía siendo el mismo Link, un muchacho parco en palabras que articulaba frases esquematizadas. Su interlocutora asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a la chica rubia que ahora les acompañaba.  
  
\- ¿Estáis conforme con esto, princesa?  
  
De nuevo, Zelda volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar. Link le miró desde su posición, con la misma cuestión que la anciana Sheikah. Lo cierto era que cada vez se sentía más desubicada y recogía la información con lentitud.  
  
\- Sí... -logró responder, evitando torcer el gesto. Cogió aire profundamente y se giró totalmente para quedar cara a cara con el joven caballero- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudaros a recuperar vuestros recuerdos y guiaros por las zonas más seguras del reino. Seguís herido, por lo que por el momento lo mejor será evitar enfrentamientos mientras continúas vuestra rehabilitación.  
  
Link asintió con la cabeza tras agradecerle la ayuda. Acto seguido, princesa y guerrero estrecharon sus manos con el fin de cerrar el trato. El tiempo apremiaba, tenían que ponerse en marcha si querían poder acceder a la Espada Maestra cuanto antes.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los días pasaron desde que princesa y guerrero acordaron comenzar a trabajar en la restauración del reino de Hyrule. No había jornada que no la empleasen con asuntos relacionados a dicha empresa; cuando llovía y/o hacía tormenta decidían quedarse en la casa de Impa hablando de rutas futuras o sobre las imágenes que se mostraban en la Piedra Sheikah.  
  
Zelda siempre estaba atenta a los gestos de Link. Por suerte recordaba cómo era el elegido antes de abrirse a ella y sabía que de él no iba a salir solicitar un descanso... pero podía leer sus expresiones como si de un libro se tratara. Sabía cuando estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información o cuándo le costaba comprender alguna parte de los relatos.  
  
Aquel día decidieron salir al campo pese a que la mañana se había presentado encapotada. Llevaban unos cuantos días encerrados en Kakariko sin poder avanzar nada, solo planificando rutas y actualizando la Piedra Sheikah. Los eruditos decían que todavía había información y utilidades que podían sacarle al dispositivo, pero tenían que investigarlo a fondo. Así pues, aprovecharon esos días que princesa y caballero se quedaron en el poblado para buscar explotar todas las utilidades del aparato.  
  
\- Link, estamos al lado de la aldea Aldenya. Hagamos una parada.  
  
Tras unas cuantas horas cabalgando haciendo descansos cortos, había llegado el momento parar a comer. Así, comenzaron a prepararse para estacionar en la colina que les distanciaba del pueblecillo, ahora en ruinas y con todas las papeletas de albergar enemigos escondidos entre la mampostería derruída.  
  
El chico, por un momento, sintió el impulso de ir a ayudar a Zelda cuando se dispuso a descender de su montura, pero en seguida rectificó y, simplemente, amarró las riendas de su caballo a unas ramas. Desde el primer día aprendió que la princesa era más que autosuficiente. De hecho, los años no le habían quitado su orgullo, pero sí había ganado en empatía. El primer día que salieron de ruta, nada más llegar a Kakariko, Link trató de ayudar a su soberana al bajar del caballo, pero ella le negó la ayuda con una sonrisa, deseando que él no se sintiese humillado delante de los aldeanos. Fue cuando entraron en la pagoda de Impa que la anciana le explicó la evolución de la princesa y de sus modales, así que no tardó en aplicarse.  
  
Por otro lado, mientras Link se sumía en sus pensamientos y extraía la comida de las alforjas que cargaba su caballo, Zelda se asomaba con cautela por la colina para observar el paisaje que había dejado el Cataclismo. Recordaba perfectamente aquella aldea. Más de una vez había pasado por allí explorando o de camino a visitas reales a los distintos pueblos del reino junto a su padre.  
  
Su padre... ¿Qué pensaría de su hija? ¿Se sentiría defraudado por no haber podido salvarle? ¿Orgulloso por haber logrado alcanzar el poder de sus antepasados? No podía evitar que esas preguntas atormentaban su ya saturada cabeza.  
  
\- La comida ya está servida.  
  
El anuncio de Link le sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró rápidamente hacia él, que estaba tras ella a una distancia prudencial.  
  
\- Por las Diosas, disculpad que no os haya ayudado. No sé cómo he podido quedarme tanto tiempo divagando.  
  
Su caballero negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia mientras caminaba hacia la tela que había dispuesto sobre la hierba para que se sentaran sobre ella a comer. Antes de sentarse se escucharon unas tripas furiosas rugiendo y exigiendo comida. Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el gesto del chico, que inicialmente frunció los labios con bastante reparo, pero no tardó en corear la risa de la princesa.  
  
\- ¿Cómo os sentís hoy? - Link sorprendió a Zelda buscando iniciar una conversación. Días atrás apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, pero por algún motivo en ese momento se sintió un poco más cómodo y seguro para dialogar-.  
  
\- Si os soy sincera, me noto algo falta de fuerzas -respondió, no sin antes titubear durante unos segundos-. Pero no pasa nada, es todo cuestión de descansar todo lo que se pueda -añadió junto a una sonrisa que no llegó a convencer del todo a su acompañante-. ¿Y vos? No dudéis en contarme lo que deseéis.  
  
Link abrió la boca para hablar y volvió a cerrarla, dejando a un lado un muslo de pollo que iba a comer. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, que estaba todavía más encapotado que cuando salieron de Kakariko y suspiró.  
  
\- Temo no estar a la altura de las circunstancias -dijo, finalmente-. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo y que no comprendo a la perfección, y junto al desconocimiento aparecen los temores -torció ligeramente el gesto-. No hablo del tipo de miedo que paraliza, ni de una fobia...  
  
\- Os entiendo perfectamente -asintió Zelda-. Y de verdad que lamento profundamente que tengáis que enfrentaros a vuestro destino tan a ciegas, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudaros en todo lo posible.  
  
El chico articuló una leve reverencia desde su posición sentada a modo de agradecimiento, pero antes de que pudiese responder comenzó a llover. Así que se levantó rápidamente a desenrollar una de las lonas que cargaban los caballos e improvisó un pequeño refugio atando los extremos de la manta a las ramas del árbol bajo el que se habían sentado, de manera que quedarían un poco más resguardados del agua.  
  
Tras adaptar el campamento bajo el árbol, se quedó observando el lugar completamente anonadado. Aquel árbol, la lluvia, la aldea Aldenya a su derecha, Zelda sentada ahora en una de las rocas bajo el árbol con la expresión de preocupación que le caracterizaba. No obstante, no se detuvo en sus quehaceres y cogió una manta del caballo blanco para arropar a la princesa, que ya temblaba ligeramente por el frío.  
  
\- Aquel día teníais esa misma expresión -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.  
  
\- Creo que no os entiendo, Link.  
  
\- ... -dudó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar, y entonces citó las palabras que la princesa le dedicó cien años atrás- _Ha llovido tanto desde que decidiste seguir los pasos de tu padre y hacerte caballero..._


	9. Capítulo 8

\- Esta es una localización que tan solo puedo compartir contigo, así que fíjate bien en el punto que voy a señalar en el mapa.  
  
Desde el día de la lluvia, Link y Zelda visitaron algunos lugares más que habían quedado retratados en la Piedra Sheikah y en todas las ocasiones recordó por lo menos unos minutos  de esos días, de manera que, de nuevo, estrecharon lazos y comenzaron a tutearse. Poco a poco Link comenzó a sentirse un poco más seguro y tranquilo con respecto a su cometido y empatizó todavía más con su soberana. Hubo un día que pasaron por un pantano y recordó abrazar a la rubia tras el Cataclismo mientras esta lloraba desconsolada al haber perdido a todos sus amigos y a su padre por no haber logrado cumplir con su parte del plan. Desde ese momento decidió no permitir que sus inseguridades se adueñaran de él y juró para sí que no volvería a ver así a la princesa, menos aún porque esta vez fuese él el que no pudiese hacerse cargo de la situación. Es por eso que ese día emprenderían el camino hacia los Bosques Perdidos, ubicación que señaló Zelda en el pergamino.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es demasiado pronto? -preguntó la princesa una vez más en el día mientras enrollaba el mapa y lo aseguraba con una cinta-. Si es por mí puedo seguir aguantando...  
  
\- Te lo he pedido yo, así que no tienes nada más de lo que preocuparte -respondió rápidamente-. Además, recuerda que esta noche has vuelto a tener pesadillas.  
  
Zelda se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada, haciéndose la despistada y fingiendo que ya no recordaba aquel episodio vivido por la noche.  
  
No era el primero que tenía, ni mucho menos. Desde que rescataron a Link sufría pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero últimamente estaban siendo constantes todas las noches. En ellos sufría tanto psicológica como físicamente. Algunas pesadillas atacaban a sus recuerdos de la infancia y de la adolescencia y otras le recordaban su situación actual. El dolor físico llegaba cuando la malicia golpeaba la ya maltratada barrera de las Diosas. Había veces que Zelda se despertaba gritando del dolor e indicando partes del cuerpo que no le respondían. Últimamente  le ocurría que le fallaba la respiración al salir de las pesadillas relacionadas con la malicia, así que Impa mandó que pusieran una cama para Link en la habitación en la que dormía la princesa. Así, ante cualquier emergencia, él estaría a su lado en cuestión de segundos.  
  
\- Será un camino largo. Te avisaré cuando los caballos estén listos para comenzar la expedición.  
  
\- De acuerdo, Link. Muchas gracias  
  
Tras aquello, el apelado hizo una ligera reverencia y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.  
   
                                                                                                                 *   *   *   *   *  
  
La ruta elaborada por los viajeros indicaba que el camino más corto hacia el bosque se trazaba comenzando por la Colina de Sahasra, justo por donde llegó Zelda a la aldea Kakariko unas semanas atrás y donde fue perseguida junto a Relly por un guardián. Antes de emprender el recorrido, un explorador sheikah reconoció la zona para evitar nuevas sorpresas y, afortunadamente, el artefacto ya no ocupaba la zona en búsqueda de objetivos a eliminar. En su lugar, cuando princesa y caballero salieron del pueblecillo, se encontraron a unos exploradores y mercaderes, entre ellos un Goron cargado de equipaje. Se saludaron entre ellos y entonces los jóvenes comenzaron a trotar colina abajo, siempre mirando lejos y vigilando para anticiparse a cualquier circunstancia que les hiciera entrar en combate.  
  
Link se paró a pensar en el equipaje que llevaban para el trayecto: armas, comida, rupias y ropas de abrigo por si necesitaban pasar la noche a la intemperie si no lograban llegar a tiempo a ninguna posta. Se sentía muy seguro, contaba con más instrumentos para defenderse de los que podría haber imaginado. El herrero de Kakariko se había encargado de forjar una espada con un acero de calidad y ligero al mismo tiempo, con el detalle de la Trifuerza en la empuñadura en honor a la familia real de Hyrule; además, le brindó un escudo que no parecía demasiado resistente, pero que sería más que suficiente para el viaje. Por último, le hicieron entrega de un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, entre ellas las denominadas flechas ancestrales, cortesía de Prunia, la hermana de Impa, una mujer con aspecto de niña pequeña. Al parecer, Prunia se las pidió a los científicos del laboratorio de Akkala, que se encargaron de llevar todas las investigaciones que tuvieran que ver con la artillería ancestral. Estas flechas llamaban mucho la atención del caballero, pues decían que su uso estaba destinado a la destrucción de guardianes. En las antiguas bitácoras indicaban que se construyeron con el fin de ejecutarlos en el caso de que se produjese una rebelión por parte de la maquinaria, pero no se había hallado ningún registro sobre su efectividad, por lo que tendrían que andarse con muchísimo cuidado.  
  
\- ¡Malditos monstruos! ¡Os vais a enterar!  
  
Los chicos giraron la cabeza rápidamente hacia la izquierda. Acababan de comenzar a rodear el pantano de Lanayru cuando escucharon las voces de una pareja en la inmensidad de la planicie. A su vez, se escuchaban los gorgoritos de unos bokoblins buscando intimidar a sus adversarios.  
  
\- ¡Auxilio! -alcanzó a decir la mujer-.  
  
\- ¡Link!  
  
El nombrado giró la cabeza hacia Zelda, que era quien le había llamado, y asintió mientras orientaba su montura hacia la escena. Sin mediar una sola palabra más, azuzó a su caballo para que hiciera una carrera a galope tendido hacia sus enemigos. Estos se trataban de unos bokoblins azul oscuro, más resistentes y feroces que los de color rojo, pero no frenó en absoluto a Link, que sin dudarlo ni un momento cogió el arco y preparó una flecha. Saltó de su caballo, de manera que continuara corriendo y saliese de los alrededores de la pelea. En el aire disparó la saeta para acertarle al monstruo en medio del cráneo y cesara inmediatamente de todo movimiento. Una vez aterrizó y llamó la atención del adversario restante, adoptó una posición ofensiva y se armó con su espada. No quitó ojo de los movimientos del bokoblin, que corrió hacia Link mientras de nuevo emitía sus ruidos característicos, y cuando se lanzó a atacarle con el bumerán lizal, el hyliano realizó una finta saltando brevemente hacia atrás. En ese momento, Link lo veía todo a una velocidad más lenta y pudo arremeter contra el bokoblin y herirle hasta la muerte con un par de tajosde su filo.  
  
Zelda lo observó todo en la distancia, quedando una vez más asombrada por los movimientos tan certeros que realizaba el espadachín. Los viajeros entregaron a Link un plato de frutas variadas pochadas en retribución a la ayuda prestada. Él se lo agradeció en palabras y Zelda a lo lejos desde su caballo, realizando una solemne reverencia. Una vez les desearon un buen viaje, Link retomó su montura y continuaron el camino. El crepúsculo comenzaba a anunciar la llegada de la noche, así que el resto de la ruta la realizaron al galope, deteniéndose en contadas ocasiones para permitir descansar a las monturas.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la posta del bosque tras cruzar el puente de Thims. Allí les recibió un mozo de cuadra para asistir a los corceles y darles comida y bebida mientras el responsable de hospedar a los viajeros atendía a Link, que se ocupó de solicitar dos camas para pasar la noche. Mientras esto ocurría, Zelda se acercó a las orillas del río Hylia, desde donde podía observar el castillo, su hogar, rodeado por el aura del cataclismo. Suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia el agua del río. Ojalá hubiese podido hacer todo esto antes de la catástrofe. Ojalá hubiese dispuesto de tanto tiempo para prepararse, investigar y buscar muchas otras soluciones y formas de defenderse que no fuese únicamente como lo hicieron sus antepasados...  
  
La noche pasó sin ningún tipo de corte. Zelda no soñó nada y, por suerte, pudo descansar sin problemas. Tanto ella como Link se despertaron y levantaron con los primeros rayos del alba, sacaron el plato de frutas que les entregaron la pareja la tarde anterior y desayunaron en menos que canta un cucco. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue pagar el alquiler de los establos de cada caballo para un día más, aunque no tardarían tanto en hacerse con la espada legendaria. El resto de camino lo harían a pie con Zelda como guía, conocedora del camino exacto y la ubicación del arma.  
  
El camino cuesta arriba hacia los Bosques Perdidos se le antojó eterno a la princesa. Pese haber descansado perfectamente y haber dormido durante toda la noche, la fatiga continuaba siendo la protagonista en su interior, pero logró terminar el camino sin bajar la velocidad hasta la entrada, cuyo trayecto final, afortunadamente, se dibujaba cuesta abajo.  
  
La niebla comenzó a envolver a los dos caminantes, que no tardaron en reagruparse y caminar juntos. Entre las explicaciones de Zelda se habló de la niebla de aquellos bosques, que engullía a todos aquellos que no seguían el camino correcto y no daba opción a explorar la zona, así que debían permanecer unidos si no querían desaparecer. Avanzaron con cuidado guiándose por las antorchas que había encendidas y que, o bien indicaban el camino, o podían perderte en la inmensidad.  
  
Poco les duraría la calma y la concentración, pues una pequeña explosión los separó provocando un grito en la princesa. De ahí apareció un Yiga armado con una rebanadora deseando enfrentarse al elegido, que no tardó en ponerse en guardia y disponerse a comenzar un nuevo encuentro. No obstante, se vio obligado a extremar la precaución porque empezaron a escucharse muchas más risas y explosiones y no lograba reconocer de dónde venían. Retrocedió en busca de Zelda, esperando dar con ella sin retirar la mirada de sus adversarios, pero en su lugar escuchó un nuevo grito, esta vez de dolor en lugar de sorpresa. En ese momento tuvo que girarse para buscarla con el corazón palpitando en su garganta. Fue entonces cuando la encontró en el suelo, de rodillas, con un espadón amenazando con abrir su garganta y tomada por el pelo con fiereza por un guerrero Yiga enorme.  
  
\- ¡Soltadla! -gruñó entre dientes y apretó la empuñadura de su espada con más fuerza en señal de amenaza hacia los Yiga-.  
  
\- Cuidado con lo que haces, chiquillo. El precio a pagar por tus acciones puede salirte muy caro -amenazó el secuestrador apurando más la distancia de su arma contra la piel de Zelda-. Tan solo tienes que guiarnos hacia la Espada Maestra y entonces liberaremos a tu princesita. Es un trato justo, ¿no te parece?  
  
Bajo la máscara de unos ojos llenos de seguridad y un gesto que intimidaría al mismísimo Ganon, Zelda podía leer la disyuntiva de Link, sobre todo durante un segundo en el que él se encontró con los ojos de ella en búsqueda de una respuesta. La chica de ojos verdes negó levemente con la cabeza y provocó que el Yiga tirase de nuevo de su pelo al notar el movimiento. Zelda cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar un nuevo quejido y quedó mirando al suelo. Estaban tan cerca de conseguir la espada... Ya casi podían rozarla con las puntas de los dedos, así como el Clan Yiga.  
  
\- No hay trato -masculló la chica y clavó sus ojos en los de Link, que en seguida comprendió sus intenciones como si se hubiesen leído la mente-.  
  
Rápidamente, Link comenzó a cargar contra todos los peones Yiga que allí se encontraban, lanzando diversas estocadas y tajos sin separarse del lugar en el que se encontraba tanto para continuar después su camino como para contar con la ventaja de la iluminación que le brindaba la antorcha, aunque la desventaja en número pronto se impondría sobre las habilidades del chico como espadachín.  
  
El Yiga gigante, viendo cómo pronto se decantaría el combate, hizo un amago de retirar su espada del cuello de Zelda para dar muerte a Link con sus propias manos, pero antes de que eso sucediera, una luz amarilla bañó su cuerpo por completo y el de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros y desaparecieron de allí junto a la princesa, de manera que la batalla del bosque quedó reducida a Link contra dos Yigas que pronto hallaron la muerte a través del acero de Kakariko.


	10. Capítulo 9

_\- La Espada Maestra me ha mostrado el camino a seguir. Todavía hay esperanza. Esta vez no voy a fallar._  
  
 _\- Vuestro valor es admirable, sacerdotisa._  
  
 _\- Gran Árbol Deku... Cuando el elegido llegue a este lugar, ¿podríais decirle algo? Yo..._  
  
 _\- Vaya, vaya... Si vuestro mensaje es tan importante, ¿no deberíais ser vos quien se lo transmita?_  
  
El bosque parecía haber quedado en silencio en señal de respeto hacia el caballero, quien, pese a estar malherido, había logrado sacar la espada legendaria del pedestal en el que llevaba cien años descansando. Ninguna criatura se atrevía a realizar un movimiento, solo las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento en un dulce susurro que repetía su nombre con una voz que no lograba distinguir.  
  
- _Link..._  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz, ahora conocida, aunque bien sabía que su propietaria estaba lejos. Él se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espada recostada sobre sus muslos. Pudo encontrar su propio reflejo en la hoja impecable del arma y apreció distintos cortes y restos de sangre por su cara. Se llevó una mano a las manchas carmesí para comprobar que la sangre aún estaba algo reciente, por lo tanto no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el enfrentamiento y de la desaparición de Zelda.  
  
-¡Uaaah! ¡El señor héroe está vivo! ¡Hurra!   
  
Link no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar las vocecillas que celebraban su regreso al mundo real. Se trataban de Kologs, las inocentes criaturas que habitaban aquel bosque.  
  
\- Ahora sé por qué su Majestad el rey de Hyrule decidió poner la vida de su hija en vuestras manos -el chico rápidamente alzó la cabeza y se puso en pie algo torpe al escuchar aquella voz. Su interlocutor rió ante la reacción de Link antes de continuar explicando-. Tal y como rezaba la sacerdotisa aquel día, veo que habéis perdido vuestros recuerdos. Yo soy el Gran Árbol Deku. Custodio este bosque y he estado protegiendo la Espada Maestra durante todos estos años hasta que volviese su dueño legítimo.  
  
\- Os lo agradezco, Gran Árbol Deku.  
  
\- Sois muy parecidos, realmente... La sacerdotisa de Hyrule y vos. Tenéis un valor digno de vuestras posiciones, así como un sentido del Bien que ya es escaso en Hyrule en los días que corren -se pudo escuchar una especie de suspiro que venía del protector del bosque-. Parece que fue ayer cuando vino la princesa a sellar la espada destructora del Mal tras poneros a salvo.   
  
\- Fue un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte. De esta forma, su Majestad no se encuentra sola luchando por recuperar la paz de su reino.  
  
\- Ya veo... -respondió en una voz que parecía divertida, pero automáticamente la cambió por una de completa seriedad- Mas ahora mismo ella se encuentra en paradero desconocido, ¿yerro?  
  
Link asintió con la cabeza, sin sorprenderle que fuera conocedor de tales noticias. Como protector del bosque seguro que tenía más conocimiento sobre los eventos que allí ocurrían que cualquier otra criatura.  
  
\- Afirmativo. El Clan Yiga nos sorprendió en nuestro camino y ella se sacrificó para que continuara con nuestra misión -frunció el ceño y apretó la empuñadura de la espada-. Cielos, solo espero que esté bien. Después de todo lo que me ha ayudado, no me lo perdonaría si algo malo le pasara -añadió en un murmullo, más para sí que con ánimo de continuar conversando-.  
  
\- Esta es una prueba de confianza, mi joven amigo. Aceptadla como tal y honrad la confianza que ha depositado en vos. Aunque una cosa os diré: no tengo ninguna duda de que me hallo frente a un guerrero excepcional y un hombre de palabra. Herido como os halláis, jamás hubiese pensado que pudiérais ser capaz de sacar la espada destructora del Mal sin perecer, con toda la energía que ello conlleva.  
\- Tal y como ella se ha sacrificado por el bien de nuestro cometido, yo también tengo la obligación de hacer jugadas arriesgadas -respondió mientras envainaba su nueva espada y cargaba en la mano el arma de Kakariko-. Gracias por sus palabras, Gran Árbol Deku -finalizó el rubio e hizo una cordial reverencia antes de emprender el camino de vuelta-.  
  
\- ¡Hasta pronto, señor héroe! ¡Volved cuando queráis!  
  
Las vocecillas de los Kologs se iban perdiendo en la lejanía a cada paso que daba hacia la salida.  
  
\- ¡La próxima vez pasaos por mi tienda, señor héroe! ¡Tengo las manzanas y las cañas de azúcar en oferta!  
  
                                                                                                                *   *   *   *   *  
  
Todavía era de día cuando Link llegó a la posta del bosque para recoger los dos caballos. La salida del bosque fue sencilla gracias a un árbol fantasmal que le devolvía directamente a la entrada y luego el camino hacia el establo fue cuesta abajo, así que pudo ir corriendo sin mucho esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo apremiaba y cada segundo que pasaba sin saber de Zelda era un suplicio. Comenzaba a sentir que ese pesar era más de carácter personal que por el sentimiento del deber, lo cual le hacía poner más empeño todavía en todas sus acciones, incluso si eso implicaba sobreesforzarse ante sus heridas. Los cortes de las rebanadoras se abrían cada poco y, aunque se tratasen de incisiones bastante superficiales, no dejaban de ser dolorosas e importantes de curar a la mayor brevedad posible.  
  
Una vez cogió los caballos, distribuyó el equipaje entre ambos equinos y comprobó las alforjas. De una de las que cargaba el corcel blanco extrajo la Piedra Sheikah y no pudo sentirse más agradecido. Primero de todo porque así el dispositivo Sheikah no se encontraba en manos del Clan Yiga y segundo porque podría mirar el mapa para tomar la ruta de vuelta a Kakariko. Recordaba más o menos el trayecto de vuelta, pero usar la piedra sería mucho más útil que intentar orientarse según lo que recordaba.  
  
Tardó menos en volver a la aldea Sheikah que el trayecto anterior. Exigió más a las monturas para apurar el tiempo y llegar antes de que anocheciera. El cielo estaba comenzando a tomar un aspecto anaranjado cuando cruzó las puertas del pueblo, donde le recibieron rápidamente, le ayudaron con el equipaje y recogieron a los caballos. Link, por otro lado, entró en la casa de Impa sin mediar una sola palabra con nadie. Pay soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver el estado en el que llegó y corrió a coger alcohol y telas para tratar las heridas de inmediato. Impa, por otro lado, se mantuvo quieta y en silencio a la espera de las palabras del chico.  
  
\- El Clan Yiga tiene a Zelda. Solo vengo a preguntaros posibles ubicaciones para partir de inmediato.  
  
Pay llegó justo cuando acabó la frase y se dispuso a curar las heridas de Link, el cual le facilitó el acceso a las lesiones.  
  
-Lo más probable es que la tengan retenida en su escondite. Se encuentra entre la Cordillera Gerudo y la Meseta de Zaffir -respondió mientras miraba al chico a los ojos, en los cuales halló una completa determinación-. Dadme un momento, voy a hacer llamar a Wakat para que os acompañe con su escuadrón y...  
  
\- No -le cortó-. Os estoy muy agradecido, pero debo ir solo. No permitiría que nadie más fuese herido por ayudarme y estoy convencido que Zelda tampoco lo querría -cogió aire cuando la nieta de Impa pasó las telas con alcohol por una de las heridas más profundas-. Además, esto ya se ha convertido en un asunto personal.  
  
\- Que así sea, pues -accedió-. Partid cuando deseéis con una nueva montura y rescatad a nuestra princesa.


	11. Capítulo 10

La base de los eternos enemigos de los Sheikah no defraudaron las expectativas de Zelda. Se trataba de un lugar frío, húmedo y oscuro, iluminado únicamente por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes o portaban los vigilantes. El ambiente se le antojaba hostil incluso entre los propios integrantes del clan, que entre ellos se arrebataban los plátanos recios. Por alguna extraña razón estaban profundamente obsesionados con dicha fruta, pero lo que recopilaban lo guardaban en alijos, no los consumían al instante. Le costaba encontrar el sentido a la práctica.  
  
Unos golpes estridentes en los barrotes de su celda le sacaron de sus pensamientos y provocaron que diera un bote en su sitio. Ella estaba arrodillada con las manos atadas alrededor de un poste. Había escuchado decir a los Yigas que aquello se debía a que querían evitar que volviese a usar su "magia", como si se tratara de una hechicera que necesitara hacer uso de sus manos o de una varita. Lo que ellos no sabían era que no podía volver a hacer uso de ese poder por el momento; ya no solo estaba exhausta tras haber utilizado el viento de Farore, sino de haber estado recibiendo constantes golpes desde que la tomaron como rehén y de ser arrastrada por los brazos, donde, de retirarse el yukata Sheikah, ya podían percibirse marcas moradas con forma de manos.  
  
\- No se te ocurra dormirte, princesita -dijo el causante de los golpes con una voz jocosa y notablemente más alta de lo normal. - Tienes que permanecer despierta hasta que llegue tu querido héroe. Así lo verás morir sin que puedas hacer nada con tu brujería.  
  
\- ¿No habéis escuchado nunca aquello de "el que ríe el último, ríe mejor"? -Contestó Zelda a su carcelero con una actitud desafiante-  
  
Su interlocutor soltó un gruñido de rabia e hizo un amago de entrar en la jaula de la chica, que le esperaba con la cabeza alta pese al miedo que sentía de pensar en recibir otro puñetazo.  
  
\- Yo creo que nuestra invitada ya ha tenido suficiente -intervino un compañero cuya voz resultaba amargamente familiar para Zelda-.  
  
\- Relly... -masculló- Tras nuestro último encuentro no creí que seríais tan considerado conmigo como huésped.  
  
\- Qué mala impresión tenéis de mí, _Alteza_. Creo recordar que no fuisteis vos precisamente la que salió mal parada de aquella reunión -descubrió la parte de su cara que correspondía con el ojo que había sufrido el corte de su propia rebanadora-.  
  
\- En ese caso, ahora estamos igualados, ¿no os parece? Vuestros camaradas no parecen ser demasiado corteses con las visitas.  
  
\- Es lo que tiene frustrarnos los planes y arrebatarnos la Espada Maestra -replicó al instante mientras volvía a cubrirse el rostro con la máscara característica Yiga. - No obstante, mis queridos amigos no saben que nos habéis dado algo mejor...   
  
El enemigo dejó la frase en el aire para jugar con la imaginación con la princesa y, por un momento, Zelda sintió un vértigo que le retumbó de pies a cabeza. Temió que los Yiga asesinaran a Link delante de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada. Temió fallarle de nuevo y volver a ser una carga para él. Cuando salió del castillo y elaboró el sello, lo hizo bajo la promesa de no volver a fracasar y proteger todo aquello que amaba... Y honrar a los que perecieron cumpliendo valientemente con su cometido.  
  
\- Os habéis olvidado de algo -dijo tras tragar saliva y prepararse para marcar un farol. - Link no es el único peligro al que tendréis que enfrentaros. A esta _hechicera_ no se la detiene con unas simples sogas.  
  
Relly fingió quedarse paralizado durante unos segundos antes de estallar en largas carcajadas mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago, dejando a Zelda rabiando en su interior .  
  
\- Si realmente fuese así, nuestra guarida hubiese salido volando por los aires hace ya unas horas.  
  
Y como si el propio Yiga lo hubiese invocado, una porción del techo estalló provocando una gran alarma entre los que allí se encontraban, pero no fue suficiente para alertar a un grupo de Sheikahs exiliados que discutían por unos plátanos. La enorme piedra que se derruyó los sepultó de inmediato y todos los aliados de los afectados comenzaron a moverse para salir de allí y enfrentarse a un posible peligro.  
  
No tardarían en darse cuenta de que tenían al enemigo en casa. La polvareda hacía imposible la visión, algo que aprovechó Link para ir ejecutando en un uno contra uno a todos los Yiga que podía. Se bastaba con un arco y flechas normales, el escudo de Kakariko y con la espada destructora del Mal para ir acabando con todos los que tenía a su alcance, incluido un enemigo grande que cargaba con un espadón.  
  
Una vez se disipó la nube de polvo, Zelda pudo distinguir a su caballero sobre la tumba de piedra de sus secuestradores, jadeando en una mezcla de ira contenida y cansancio tras el viaje y el enfrentamiento contra tantos enemigos. En ese momento comenzó a buscarla con la mirada al no escuchar su voz y la encontró a unos cuantos metros hacia su derecha, enjaulada como un animal y con lesiones visibles en su cara, además de tener el yukata sucio y algo desgastado por haberla arrastrado. Todo aquello alimentó su rabia y le hizo apretar los dientes mientras adoptaba de nuevo una postura ofensiva hacia sus adversarios, que no paraban de salir por todas partes. Volvió a cargar contra todos los que pudo, haciendo uso del escudo para defenderse de los ataques que le venían por detrás, ya fuesen de espadas o flechas.  
  
Zelda observaba la escena completamente ajena al mundo. Se sentía en otro plano de la realidad, no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar. Escuchaba los gritos de guerra y el repiqueteo del acero como si se encontrara lejos de aquel momento, pero aun así la angustia que sentía ante aquella situación era palpable en su garganta, donde se le había formado un nudo que no le permitía apenas ni respirar. Era miedo. Miedo ante aquella misión suicida en la que se había adentrado Link para enfrentarse a una clara desventaja, aunque estaba abriéndose paso a duras penas entre todos sus enemigos.  
  
Sin embargo, no tardaron en aparecer las primeras heridas severas que se sumaban a las que ya tenía y las flechas silbando cerca de la cara del chico. Había olvidado por completo a los enemigos que iban armados con arcos y le habían rodeado aprovechando que los que tenían armas de cuerpo a cuerpo le habían distraído. Trató de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pero se vio obligado a detener su observación para desviar una estocada con el escudo, pero este se rompió y tuvo que hacer una finta adicional. Cuando fue a reponerse, otro enemigo le hizo un tajo en el muslo derecho que Link intentó aguantar y cuando se giró para devolverle el ataque, uno de los Yigas robustos le dio un puñetazo en la cara. La sangre comenzó a brotar seriamente de su nariz, pero no le detuvo para apuñalar varias veces al primer Yiga. El espadachín comenzaba a estar fuera de sí y sus adversarios retrocedieron un par de pasos al ver el ensañamiento que tuvo con el cadáver.  
  
El golpe de gracia se lo dio un arquero desde una de las esquinas de la guarida. La flecha le acertó en el hombro izquierdo, que provocó que perdiera la fuerza en su brazo izquierdo y la espada se deslizase entre sus dedos y cayese al suelo a la vez que Link, apoyándose en sus rodillas.  
  
\- ¡No...! -gritó Zelda desde su prisión en un vano intento de deshacerse de sus ataduras. Su escolta tan solo pudo levantar levemente la mirada hacia la chica con la disculpa y la vergüenza escrita en sus ojos-  
  
El contacto visual entre ellos se cortó en el momento que Relly se puso entre los dos empuñando su propio espadón y alzándolo para prepararse a ejecutar al intruso.  
  
\- Hasta aquí habéis llegado, espadachín de pacotilla y princesita. Es hora de acabar con esto.


	12. Capítulo 11

La cabeza de Link estaba agachada. Un simple tajo en el cuello y todo acabaría para él. La sangre bañaría el suelo de piedra y su cabeza separada del torso se convertiría en la eterna pesadilla de Zelda. Esta última no pudo mirar la escena, así que adoptó la misma posición que su caballero y agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos en un llanto silencioso. Pedía perdón a Link en su interior por el plan tan desastroso que había ejecutado al llevarse a los Yiga de los Bosques Perdidos y por guiarle hacia aquella ratonera.   
  
Era el fin para todos.  
  
El caballero afrontaba su destino y el del mundo con los ojos cerrados, como el que se hace una herida y evita mirarla como placebo para que no le duela tanto. Sin embargo, el dolor que peor llevaba no era el físico, sino el emocional. Había vuelto a ver llorar a Zelda sin poder hacer nada más que mirarla. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese como recordaba... Que al menos pudiese confortarla todo lo posible, abrazarla y darle esperanzas de mejorar la situación. Pero en aquella ocasión no era posible. El desenlace estaba claro.  
  
Con solo el rumor de los quejidos de los Yiga y los sollozos de Zelda, Relly blandió su espadón hacia el cuello de su adversario, pero una vez más algo detuvo el ataque e hizo que su arma saliese por los aires, acertándole de paso a uno de los arqueros que cayó desplomado al suelo desde una de las vigas sanas del techo. Cuando los dos chicos miraron la escena se encontraron una esfera poligonal anaranjada protegiendo a Link, que seguía arrodillado e igual de sorprendido que Zelda cuando distinguieron la figura del campeón Goron rodeado de un aura color turquesa.  
  
\- Zagal, te recordaba más hábil y cabezota como para dejarte tumbar de esta forma... Pero no te preocupes, el Gran Daruk ha llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarte. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Hay que darse prisa si queremos darle su merecido a estos mequetrefes y recuperar a nuestra princesa!   
  
A continuación, el Goron chocó ambos puños provocando un estruendo pese a su forma fantasmal. Algunos Yiga soltaron un grito al asustarse y otro espíritu de pequeña estatura aprovechó el desconcierto de los enemigos para acercarse a Link por su izquierda.  
  
\- Princesa Mipha... -murmuró Zelda. Al escuchar su voz, la campeona Zora le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la hyliana y se dirigió a Link automáticamente.  
  
\- Siempre te protegeré... ¿Lo recuerdas? -preguntó a Link mientras retiraba con cuidado la flecha y comenzaba a curar sus heridas ante el asombro de su paciente. Mipha no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa al observar su gesto- Esa fue la misma expresión que vi en tus ojos la primera vez que viniste al Dominio Zora y te curé, cuando tan solo eras un pequeño hyliano de cuatro años.  
  
El chico no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirando cómo sus heridas sanaban y volvía a sentirse en cada vez mejor forma, como si las lesiones jamás hubiesen existido. Al mirar a los dos campeones una oleada de memorias aleatorias comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y sacudir la cabeza para evitar que le abrumasen.  
  
Mientras todo aquello ocurría, los enemigos seguían intentando atacar a Link con flechas y espadas. El escudo de Daruk comenzaba a presentar ligeras fisuras, ante lo que el líder Goron soltó un gruñido.  
  
\- ¡No estaría mal un poco más de rapidez o un poquito de ayuda! ¡Este escudo es la caña, pero no durará para siempre!  
  
\- No te angusties, grandullón... ya estoy aquí -unos andares elegantes comenzaron a distinguir la esbelta y robusta figura de la antigua matriarca Gerudo: Urbosa. Su pelo rojo brillaba sobre la luz que se filtraba por el hueco del techo y sus ojos verdes relucieron con ira al ver herida y apresada a su eterna protegida- Gustosa le daré su merecido a estos personajes. Hoy, más que nunca, mis asuntos con ellos son personales.  
  
Los pocos Yiga que conocían de quién se trataba aquella mujer legendaria soltaron sus armas de forma temblorosa y echaron a correr para huir del final que Urbosa quería darles, pero ella fue más rápida. Un simple chasquido de sus dedos y todo el lugar fue azotado por una tormenta eléctrica que seleccionó a sus enemigos y los abatió rápidamente.  
  
\- Menuda limpieza has hecho, Link -dijo la Gerudo mirándole por encima del hombro-. No esperaba menos de ti -acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia Zelda, que observaba a su escolta con preocupación. - Veo que habéis logrado entenderos muy bien -añadió con un tono cómplice y una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.  
  
Pero pese a la situación y toda la información que le llegaba a la cabeza por goteo, Link no bajó la guardia y se mantuvo vigilando el área constantemente. Aquello le sirvió para identificar a Relly, que se había escondido y había aprovechado a coger un espadón nuevo. El Yiga cogió rápidamente las llaves del cadáver del carcelero y abrió la celda con fiereza. Link cogió su espada y, pese a no estar completamente rehabilitado, se incorporó y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la prisión. Aprovechó la fuerza que había cogido en la carrera para apuñalar a su oponente por la espalda, a la altura del estómago. Mantuvo su arma clavada en el cuerpo del Yiga hasta que este dejó de respirar y su cuerpo sin vida comenzaba a hacer fuerza hacia el suelo. Retiró su espada y se agachó frente a Zelda para cortar las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos. Sus muñecas presentaban rozaduras y marcas rojas de llevar muchas horas bajo aquellas condiciones.  
  
Tras envainar su espada, Link, todavía arrodillado frente a ella, le ofreció una mano junto a una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que posiblemente no fuese un gesto que agradase demasiado a la princesa. Fuera de todo pronóstico, Zelda hizo un amago de aceptar su ayuda, pero acabó abalanzándose los brazos del chico mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo. Por un momento se quedó paralizado, giró la cabeza hacia los campeones, entre los que ahora había hecho presencia el campeón Orni, Revali, con sus alas cruzadas a su espalda. Daruk les observaba con los brazos en jarra y soltando una fuerte risa, Mipha se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió y Urbosa se llevó una mano a la cintura, mientras que con la otra le hizo un gesto para que abrazase a la princesa.  
  
Y así lo hizo. Cogió aire profundamente y arropó cálidamente a Zelda entre sus brazos mientras ella permanecía en un bucle de serenarse y volver a sollozar. Ella se agarraba a su camiseta y agachaba la cabeza para evitar que pudiesen ver su cara mientras se desahogaba.  
  
\- Bueno parejita... no es por ser aguafiestas, pero este sitio se nos va a caer encima -dijo Revali mientras señalaba al techo, del que caían pequeños pedazos de roca y polvo. - Chaval, tu idea no ha sido la mejor del mundo. Esta gente tenía puertas y tú has preferido hacer una entrada triunfal -suspiró y se agachó con las dos alas extendidas. - Como siempre, voy a tener que ser el que os saque las castañas del fuego... Venid, voy a crear una corriente de aire para que podáis salir.  
  
Zelda logró levantarse con la ayuda de Link, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía caminar. Apenas le respondían las piernas de haber estado tanto tiempo arrodillada y no podía moverse. Link la cogió en brazos sin mediar una palabra y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia los espíritus. Sin mediar una palabra más, el Orni se agachó y agitó fuertemente sus alas con el cometido de sacarlos a todos de allí.


End file.
